weykipediafandomcom-20200213-history
Abominuckles
Abominuckles The Abominuckles were first discovered in mid October 2019. They are the most grotesque beings in the Ugandan Knuckles animal kingdom. Nobody knows where of why they came, but one thing is for sure. They are not afraid to make their presence known. Appearance The Abominuckles are as their name suggests, pure abominations. They appear to have a similar body structure as the Ancient Ugandan Knuckles. However their bodies seem mangled and twisted in grotesque and disturbing ways. They have rotting flesh, gross wiggling tentacles squirming around from their left eye. Their left eye is jutting out from their skull like a fat worm with an eyeball at the end. Their flesh shines in the light as if covered in blood and mucus. They have what seems to be 2 insect limbs on each side of their mouths which are filled with needle-like teeth Their right eye seems to be gouged out, sometimes they appear to have a spider living in their eye socket. Their spine sticks out from the back of their neck and flops around as they walk. They have a 3rd eyeball on the top of their head, and a 4th coming out of a big hole in their stomach. their fingers are grossly dislocated. Their Heart is exposed on the outside of their bodies, you can see and hear it beating. another notable thing to mention is that they are smaller than an Ancient Ugandan Knuckles. Except for their King. Outbreak During October of 2019 these disgusting monstrous echidnas appeared out of seemingly nowhere and started attacking many people, animals, and even Knuckles. There is a confusion where people believe they are zombies due to their desire to consume flesh and undead appearance, however they are more of an awful mutation. They arrived in massive numbers and caused many casualties that included the death of Knuckles, people, and even their own kind. They would go around searching for anything that they could eat, preferring to eat meat over anything. They would either jump on people and take chunk after chunk of their flesh out until they die, or sometimes they would Puke on their targets. Similar to how the Ancient Knuckles puke on the non-believers, however the Abominuckles' puke is highly corrosive and can dissolve even metal. Using their vomit as somewhat of a weapon that per-digests their prey making the flesh softer and easier to rip apart. Their outbreak spread from an unknown location in Uganda and continued to many populated areas across the globe. countless people lost their lives to these creatures. To this day nobody knows where they came from, however some have theorized that due to their similar appearance to the Ancient Knuckles, they arrived from Future Uganda and came to our time period through a portal.. The King The Abominuckles have a King that is even more gross and twisted looking than the rest. The King is the one who commands the horde and gives them orders. (For more information about the Abominuckles King. Click here) Behaviors The behaviors of the Abominuckles are unnerving as they look. As they sweep through areas hunting down and consuming people they would often growl words and phrases such as "You did this to us!" "We are like this because of you" "This is all your fault!" We have yet to find out what they mean by this. They also growl things such as "You do not know de wae" "We know da wey!" which is an indication that the Abominuckles may have similar religious beliefs to other species of Knuckles. It is also notable that they either have two voices or have an eerie aura of noise that follows them as they will uncontrollably make heavy breathing and gagging noises as if implying they have trouble breathing, all while having a second voice that resembles the voice of a sad little girl ghost moaning in the background. Additional Facts * The Abominuckles may have been based off of various Silent Hill monsters * The Abominuckles have been known to reside in a strange Dimension that consists of squares and different types of physics that are unlike that of our own. (This is not their Home Dimension, nobody knows their origin) * It's not known if they have any allies, probably not. * Their numbers have greatly decreased after they discovered the new blocky dimension they now reside in. Probably because they like staying there more than our world. Category:Species Category:Characters Category:Knuckleses Category:Ugandan Knuckles Enemies Category:Ugandan population Category:I will live forever Category:Warrior